My best friends boyfriend
by xburningbrightx
Summary: Miley's thoughts during the episode.


I saw the episode "My best friends boyfriend" the other night and I thought Miley was insanely jealous of Lucas so I had to write a fanfic, I'm not sure where this is going but if you want me to write more just review and let me know. Hope you enjoy.

"You are so cute."

"You're cuter."

"No you're cuter."

"No you're cuter."

"You're both adorable, can you pass the salt?." Miley said as she crinkled her nose in disgust as she watched her best friend Lilly be all cute with her boyfriend of nine days, Lucas.

At first it didn't bother her, Lilly having a boyfriend she even thought they were cute together and she was happy that her best friend had gotten herself a boyfriend but right now as she watched them fight over which one was cuter of the two of them she was becoming slightly annoyed.

"I made you a mix cd to celebrate the nine days we've spent together." He said as he smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

Her best friend had been neglecting her for the past nine days. They hadn't walked home from school together in days. Her best friend rarely even talked to her since Lucas asked her to be his girlfriend. She was often lost in her own little world thinking about him or talking about him.

Not that she was jealous or anything. She just missed her best friend thats all that it was, her brain tried to reason with her as she tried to ignore the ache that was in her heart. "It's right there next to the pepper." She said as she sighed to herself as she kept trying to get their attention and for them to pass her the salt.

"The soundtrack of our love." She stated sort of breathless, just staring into his eyes.

"Help me out here people, I'm chewing on cardboard here." She said to them once again but it was rather pointless because neither one of them was paying her any mind, it was like she wasn't even sitting there with the two of them at all.

"You make me so happy, Lilly pad." He said as he smiled at her in wonderment.

"Not as happy as you make me Lukey wukey." She said as she grinned at him.

"I think I'm going to pukey wukey." She muttered quietly to herself as she took another bite of her stale french fry.

"I don't wanna say goodbye, you hang up first.No you, no you.Ugh I'm getting another call, hello?" she said as she clicked over to answer her beep in.

"Hang up already." I say to her clearly annoyed and slighty upset with her. Why couldn't she just not talk to him for 5 seconds.

"Okay, I got to go. No you, no you." She says into her phone and smiles as she talks to him.

I walk over to the other side of the bar and take her phone and hang it up for her "No me."

"That was rude." She says as she just looks at me in shock that I would do such a thing.

"You want to talk rude, this is the first time we've walked home together in nine days. And you spent the whole time going, "You see that cloud too, lets make that our cloud, I love our cloud. Ow! I just ran into a tree, you ran into a tree too. Aww!" I said to her as I held up my hand to my ears pretending it was her on the phone with him as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, I can't help it I just like him so much." She says to me and I feel bad a little bad that I reacted the way I did I just miss her.

"I know, and I'm happy for you I am. But I never see you anymore." I tell her as I grab her hands and place them in mine.

"Well you could've sit with us at lunch today." She says to me as I just look at her with a pointed look."I did."

"Really, are you sure?" She asks me as she gives me a weird look.

"My point exactly." I say to her sarcastically, knowing that with Lucas in the room she wouldn't notice me at all.

"I'm sorry." She says as I walk over towards the couch and she follows me as we both sit down.

"Hey how about I come over on Saturday and we do a movie night the way we used too." She asks me, I know she is doing it just because she feels sorry for me.

"You're just doing that because you feel sorry for me." I say to her as she gives me this look.

"Well." I smile at her as I say, "But I'll take it." I hug her, I smile as I feel her in my arms but that feeling is soon interupted as her cell phone rings, one guess as to who it is. Lucas. "Go ahead." I say as she gives me a look as her eyes ask me if its okay to answer it. "Hi, really. Oh you're right our cloud is floating away. Bye cloud, I'll miss you." She says this into her phone as I watch her and I wish I wasn't here to listen to their conversation. I sigh as I reach over to the side of the couch, grab a pillow and cover my face with it. At least we had plans for Saturday night, that put a smile on my face, butterflies in my stomach and a flutter in my heart and I had no idea why.


End file.
